Help Me Smile
by ILoveMikey15
Summary: Human AU ! Mikey's a prostitute. Raph is a former police man now undercover spy working for Karai. Leo is a spy and Karai's associate. Donnie is a librarian. Romance, Angst, Humor, Drama, Yaoi . All in one long story . Can Raph help Mikey learn to smile or keep him from ever being truly happy? Read on to find out
1. Getting To Know Mikey

**Shattered.**

**Broken.**

**Destroyed.**

**Words like these are so familiar to Mikey because he's always used them to describe the pain in his heart . He doesn't know the meaning of words like..**

**Happiness.**

**Laughter.**

**Fun.**

**He hates moving from place to place because it means more good byes and less hellos. His only friend is his second personality, Michel. **

**Michel is the side of him that is bubbly, fun and free. Usually very honest. He sees the bright side of things when Mikey cant . You have to when you're moved from foster home to foster home because you're a male prostitute. Truthfully, it's not completely his fault. He's been doing it since he was ten and now at the age of sixteen , he depends on it to stay alive. **

**Though color blind, he learned how to count money by counting his mother's tips she made at a nearby Gentleman's club. His mother (the careless mother she was) didn't send him to school neither did the past orphanages he went to. He's basically illiterate. Counting tips somehow is saving his life. **

**As a child, he didn't say much to anyone. You could ask him how to spell his favorite color and he'd say..**

**"I don't know any other color but gray. I cant spell it though". **

**New York City is where he lives and the streets is where he works. Sixteen years old and he's seen it all from murder to natural causes of death. He even saw a male client beat his mother because she wouldn't serve him after her hours were up. **

**He's still upset because she let a man rape him and she didn't do anything but watched it all happen before her very own eyes. Ever since then he rarely trust anybody. You're lucky if he even acknowledges your presence without a sarcastic or rude comment. The other male orphans pay him for a quick service sometimes and then get too attached to him. New arrivals look up to him because of his emotionless actions. They don't even know what he's been through to make it past where he's from. They don't even know his story. They just don't understand. They just don't.**

**(Mikey's POV) (5 pm)**

**"Michelangelo! Get up!"**

**no.**

**"Michelangelo!"**

**I sat up in my bed and slid on a clean shirt. Ms. Samuel's (orphanage director) walks in with a piece of paper in her hands. "A police officer downstairs would like to ask you some questions" she says with a sigh. "Also, Mr. Martinez at the grocery store needs shelf restorer and I thought you might be interested" she says before handing me the paper then leaving the room. **

**I started brushing my teeth in the bathroom and washed my face when I heard someone small knock on my bedroom door. "Mikey, tie shoesies pwease" the voice whines. I groan to myself and sit on the floor in front of the little angel part crybaby we call Little Ben.**

**I sat down on the floor and put him in my lap so he could watch me tie his shoes for 85th time this year. Once I'm all done, he hugs me tight. "Tank you" he chirps before going downstairs in front of me. "Michelangelo Ramirez" **

**I cross my eyes in annoyance before turning to the very familiar police officer that drags me out of my room just to torture me. "What do you want, Casey?" I groan as he pretends to escort me outside like a criminal. "I know you're upset with m but I wanted to take ya out for ya birthday" he says with his hands up in defense. I blink long and hard for a second. "My birthday? Casey, that was two damn days ago" I say as my hair blows in the wind a bit. "I couldn't get off those two days plus I had to get my brother settled back in my apartment" he whines.**

**I sigh in defeat. "Fine but if you get me drunk again, I'll choke you til your eyes pop out their sockets" I warn. "I wont get ya drunk. That was Carlos anyway" he sighs. "When are you coming to get me?" I ask. "9:30. I get off early today" he says before adjusting his hat. "Where are we going anyway?" I ask as we walk down the main street. "Coffee shop" he chirps with a smile.**

**"Oh... are we gettin donuts too?" I ask with a smirk.**

**"That's a stereotype and ya know it" he huffs. "Sure it is, Case. Sure it is" I say with an eye roll. "I can tape ya kid" he warns. "Casey Jones, I dare you" I growl. He smirks. "I know ya missed me" he chuckles with his arm around my shoulders. I face palm and whack him in the head with a newspaper. "Ow" he whines. "Bad creepy perverted policeman" I taunt. "I think I have a bruise" he groans. "I think we should trade hair colors" I say with a disgusted face as he cleans his ear with his pinky. "Why? Cause you're blonde and I'm brunette?" he asks before eyeing the muffin counter and picking a blueberry one.**

**I just nod and smile as I sit at a nearby table. A dark-skinned man walks over to me and taps me on my shoulder. "Hello beautiful" he purrs with a seductive smile. "Um... hi" I mumble before awkwardly heading over to Casey. "Please wait. I met up with you last month in Central Park for your ... services" he purrs dragging out his brazilian accent. **

**"Xever?" I ask in shock. "Yes. I'm in need of your help once again" he nods. He slid a piece of paper into my front pocket and winks. "What are you doing at 5:30?" I ask while chewing on my bottom lip. He smirks and pinches one of my nipples just to see me bite my lip harder. He always teases me like this. He's one of my best costumers but not nearly as wealthy as Chris. **

**"Just give me a place to meet you and I'll be there" he says while pulling me close. "Your car" I gasp out as his lower region bumps mine. "Mike, I'll see ya later" Casey calls as he heads out the door with another officer in the force. "So, where's your car?" I ask as I focus back on Xever's face. He smiles lustful and drags me outside to his car for a quick blowjob. **

**Well at least that's how it starts out as.**

_**Casey's POV**_

"Casey, Do I hafta come with ya?" my little redhead brother asks. "Yep. Ya need to get out more and make some friends" I chuckle out as we pull up to our destination. "I don't want a damn 12-year-old for a fuckin friend, Case" he grumbles as we unbuckle ourselves. I roll my eyes and thump his forehead before getting out the car. He growls and stomps up the porch stairs behind me as I knock on the door.

Ms. Samuel opens the door and lets us in. "He should be down any second" she says while carrying Little Ben down a hall on our right.

"What does this kid look like anyway?" Raph asks quietly as we hear the ceiling creaking above us. "Blonde, blue-eyed, sarcastic and a little shorter than you" I say with a smirk when he huffs. Mikey walks downstairs with a small limp. He wore a black jacket, gray t-shirt and some black jeans. " Casey, I thought you said eight not eleven" he says with crossed arms.

"Mike, this is my little brother Raph" I say with an apologetic tone. Hopefully they get along.


	2. Enemies

**Raph's POV**

"Your ... brother?" the kids asks before circling me. "I pictured you... taller" he says while looking me up and down. "Nice to meet ya too, Shortstuff" I say with a smirk. "Short stuff. That was a cute one" he says while leaning against a nearby wall. "Mikey, why are ya limping?" Casey asks worriedly. "Got into a fight" the kid mumbles. "With a leprechaun?" I ask. Casey face palms next to me and shakes his head. "I will put you in your grave. Keep testing me" the kid growls.

"Shrimp"

"Flathead"

"Little Person"

"Cry baby"

"Strawberry Shortcake"

"Shitface"

"Cut it out guys" Casey shouts as he steps in between us. We quietly get back in the car and head out to a bar for three hours. I honestly ... got drunk off my ass but I had a good time. Casey takes us back to his place and orders pizza. We eat cake since it's the kid's birthday. He keeps glaring at me like I hit his ma or something. "Do ya have a problem with me?" I growl. "Not unless you have one with me" he growls back from his spot on the couch. "Just answer the damn question, kid" I demand as I stand up and get closer to him.

"Keep calling me kid and my foot is gonna meet your ass" he snarls with blue eyes full of angry fire. "I dare ya" I growl as I crack my knuckles. He shrugs and pulls his jacket off. I yank mine off and throw it on the floor before he tackles me to the carpet. Casey pulls us apart quickly. I landed a couple of shots on the kid but he has a mean right swing. "Knock it off. Next time, I should handcuff you two together for the rest of the night" He sighs. I roll my eyes and sit back down on the loveseat.

Hmm... shitface... nice comeback.

**Mikey's POV**

"Why do I have to help carry his drunk ass upstairs?" I pout as Casey drags his brother up three stairs. He blows his black hair out of his blue eyes and huffs. "Because you challenged him to a drinking contest"

"But I won"

"You were drinkin root beer in a beer bottle"

I shrug carelessly. "Serves him right. The big dumb ass is gonna have a mild head ache when he wakes up" I say with a snort of amusement. Casey groans and drags his brother upstairs.

I plop onto the couch with a blanket and fall asleep. Mind you it's like midnight when I pass out. Someone was messing around in the kitchen around three am and decides to sit on my sleeping figure in the dark. I sniff the air.

Leather.

Sweat.

Beer.

Ugh. Doofus is awake. I noticed a little razor shining on the floor near my hand so I grabbed it and use the bright tv light to find his arm. I gently but cautiously scrape it against his muscular arm. He slaps the invisible touch away. I scratch him again, this time leaving a visible mark. He growls and glances at his arm. I do it again this time breaking the skin and causing it to bleed. He grumbled his way into the kitchen as some blood hits the tile floor. I let out a breath and get comfy with the remote in my hand. I remembered i have shorts on so i take my pants off.

"Where the hell did ya come from?" he asks as I yawn and turn the channel. "A vagina. Where the hell did you come from?" I ask without looking at him. I see him roll his eyes out the corner of my vision and slap my thigh. "Shut up and scoot over" he grumbles. " I may be partly awake but I will lodge this remote in your throat" I growl while flipping the channel again. He plops down on my leg and smirks at me.

He weighs like 10,000 pounds ! "You big doofus, get off my leg" I snarl quietly. "Say please" he says with an evil smile slapped on his lips. My eyes widen and one starts to twitch uncontrollably. "Get the fuck off" I shout. "Nope, say it. Nicely"

"You better get up now cause it's not happening" I shout. He shrugs and lies on top of me with his elbows digging into my ribs. I push him half way off and glare at him. "Get the hell off" I says with an angry hushed tone. "Nah, I'm good" he says with a half full beer bottle in his hand. I snatch it from him and drink it.

He growls and grabs a hidden six-pack. I drink every last one as he pops them open. "Are you gonna move or not?" I ask while tapping my foot impatiently.

"Fine"

"Hurry up old man"

"I am. Shut the hell up"

"Nah. I'm good"

**Raph's POV**

It's around five in the morning. So far pipsqueak here turns friendly after six beers. "Are you 27?" he asks in a child like voice. "No kid. I'm 22" I say as he leans on me. "Oh, I'm not" he says before jumping on the couch. We lost the remote earlier so I guess we're playing 20 questions. "How old are ya?" I ask as he does a hand stand. "17" he shouts. I catch him as he tips over and cover his mouth with my hand.

He backflips out my arms and pokes my chest. I just roll my eyes before sitting back on the couch wondering why I care about his well being. He flips onto my lap and stares at me. "So ya underage and drunk" i say while shaking off the chill that ran up my spine. "I'm not drunk. You're drunk" he pouts. "Alright, how many fingers am I holdin up?" I ask with a smirk. "Four" he says confidently. "I'm holdin up five" I chuckle.

"You counted your thumb though" he whines as Casey stumbles down the stairs yawning. "Alright, what are you two doing? Raph,No sex on the couch! Jeez" Casey exclaims before Mikey hugs him. "We're not naked, dumb ass" I grumble. "So ya playin 20 questions or somethin?" he asks while putting the kid next to me.

"Yup. If ya aint drunk, what color are my eyes?"

"I dunno"

"Why don't ya know?"

"I'm color blind, silly"

Ok... next question.

"Alright how cute is Raph?" Casey asks while smirking at my narrowed eyes. "Eighty percent. He looks like an angel when he's passed out" Mike giggles. "I aint cute, pipsqueak" I grumble as Casey gives him some medicine. "Good night love birds" Casey chirps on his way upstairs. I growl before seeing Mike bent over in front of my face.

Not that I like him or anything but ... his ass is huge. For a guy anyway. I'm just saying.


	3. Library Love and Leo

**WARNING : Some suggestive terms and explicit language.**

**Sorry it's a sorry chapter **

* * *

**(Mikey's POV) **

**After a wild night with him, we just lay on the bed covered in sweat and faded lust. "We should hang out sometime" he whispers with his arms around my waist like a giant muscular teddy bear. "After one steamy night, the man is desperately in love with the woman" I say with a dreamy expression. He rolls his eyes and bites me playfully. "Do you really want to hang out again or have long one night stands?" I ask while cracking my back. "I really really wanna hang out with ya" he says with a small husky tone. **

**He gently grabs my face and kisses me softly. How is that he drinks so much yet he taste like peppermint? As I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, his hands slide down my back til they touch my waist. Each touch felt like electricity traveling through my back to power my heart. He slowly makes his way on top of me and starts teasing my neck. I grab his head and hold it in one spot that makes me arch my back a little. He grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist before continuing with kisses on my collar-bone. "Do ya still wanna hang out with me?" he asks while staring down at me with loving eyes. I nod and pull him back to me. "Then it's a date" he says with a smirk.**

**A date? I've never been on one of those. Never thought I would be asked out by an alcoholic nitwit. But hey nobody is perfect. Except Batman. Yeah just Batman. **

**"What's wrong?" he asks. "N-nothing" I stutter out. "Ya sure?" he asks with a slight worried tone. I slowly nod as he picks me up bridal style and carries me upstairs. After a shower, I watched him get dressed. His big sexy muscular arms glistening in the sunlight as he puts on a tank top than slides into cargo pants. He crawls over to me on his bed and I rest my arms on his shoulders once he's close enough. "Why are ya just laying here?" he asks while pulling me close. I shrug before kissing him first for once. He bites his lip once I pull away and gropes my ass.**

**"Raph stop being bad" I joke as he smacks it around and toys with it roughly. **

**The man is a perv.**

**(Raph's POV) (1 pm) **

**"R-raph, s-stop t-teasing m-me. We're in a fucking library" He whimpers quietly. "Ya shouldnt flash me then" I whisper in his ear with a smirk. He growls for a second then whines. "Now pull up ya pants and pick a book for me to read to ya or else" I say while folding my arms. He bites my neck before I tackle him to the carpet for a quick love session. "God, ya beautiful" I grunt out as he yanks me close to him. "Aww, you think I'm pretty?" he asks as I kiss his collar-bone. **

**"Do ya hafta be so sarcastic when we're makin love?" **

**"Sorry, it's a habit" **

**We get up an hour later and slide back in our clothes. "Babe, ya still love me?" I ask with my arms around him. "Yes you big teddy bear" he says after pecking my lips repeatly. "So sex in the library. What do ya call that?" I ask while helping him stand up. "The best I've ever had yet" he says before holding my hand tight. I smile and help him pick out a book. **

**"Are you two going to buy a book or talk all day?" a slightly deep voice asks. **

**Mikey turns around growling at the source. **

**(Mikey's POV)**

**"I'm going to buy a book then shove it down your throat" I snarl with a book in my hand. "E-excuse m-me" a shy voice says quietly from the other end of the aisle. So I turn around and see a guy walking towards me. His hair was neatly cut with a light bang covering one of his eyes. He wore a sweater, capris and sneakers. He just smiles at me. **

**"My co-worker is very impatient. Please excuse him. You don't have to leave if you don't want to" he says politely with a bit of a hushed tone. "Donnie, quit being nice and tell them to buy something" the same slightly deep voice demands. **

**"Is that ol fearless leader I hear?" Raph asks with a smirk. "Who is that?" I whisper in his ear on my tippy toes. "My cousin Leo" he whispers back. **

**Cousin? Well, Now they can be buried together once I kill Raph and his annoying bossy captain of a cousin**


	4. Heart Break

_**(Raph's POV) **_

Leo walks forward with a navy blue business suit on. His hair was black and brushed back like the jersey boys. His topaz blue eyes were narrowed at me.

"You and I need to talk" He says with a glare pointed towards Mikey who was talking to the librarian. I groan and stomp over to him as he leads me to the back of the giant library to a private room.

"What do ya want?" I grumble while tapping my foot impatiently. "We had a deal. Karai said befriend him not sleep with him" he says with a stern tone. "He aint a prostitute anymore. At least not with me." I shrug.

"Of course, he hasnt. You've been mounting his brains out like crazy for three months" he hisses."Leo, I'm fallin in love with him" I sigh. "Raph, you have to break up with him" Leo says with a gentle voice.

I let my shoulders hang down and nod. "You're just lucky Karai didnt catch you two having intercourse. You know she'd have a fit" He says. "Ya saw that?" I ask while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Now you know what you have to do." he sighs.

I walk out the private room and bump into Mikey who mustve heard everything by the look on his face. A tear fell down his cheek before he got up and ran. I was speechless. I had never seen him show any other emotion except anger and lust. Now I know I messed up. Badly.

I started chasing him til i caught with him and tackled him to the ground. "Get off me" he growls while kicking his feet angrily. "Just listen to me" I say while trying to pin him down.

"No, I dont wanna hear it. You're gonna break up with me then expect me to be fine and dandy about still being friends. Newsflash here, I dont have friends. I have associates, customers, and I almost had someone to love but forget it. I dont need you." he shouts before pushing me off and stomping out the library. I felt like crying when he got in the car with some guy.

"I'll talk to him" Donnie says as he rubs my back soothingly. "Just make sure he doesnt get into trouble or hurt for me" I sniff before walking out the library towards a nearby bar. The place I go to make my feelings become numb.

_**(Mikey's POV)**_

"You know I missed you and your pretty eyes" Chris says as we drive into his garage to his large townhouse. Once we're inside the elevator, he kisses my cheek and wipes the tears off my face with a grin.

I sniff back the rest of my tears as the elevator stop on his floor. It opens and I look around the huge living room. It had a big open kitchen with granite countertops and white couches. In the middle of the room was the spiral staircase that leads up to his master bed room.

He grabs my hand and takes to a room underneath the stairs. "I had this done after we broke up the fourth time. I hope you like it" he says before opening the door wide for me. It had a heart shaped bed with gold silk covers with a mirror as a headboard.

Across from the bed was a walk in closet and a huge bathroom with a tile floor along with a see through shower. Instead of the shower head being in the corner , it was in the center with a touch screen control pad on the side.

He smiles at my shocked expression. "You did all this for me?" I ask as he kisses my neck. "Its more like an 'I'm sorry' present that I never got to show you because you wouldnt answer your phone" he shrugs.

He strips me down and places me on the bed. I watch him crawl on top of my small in comparison to his body. "Mikey you know I love you so much. Stay with me, live with me. Marry me please" he begs as his member glides into my entrance. "I-i dont k-know, Chris" I moan out. "Please. Just give me a chance" he begs while grinding into me.

"You love me right?" I whimper out as he starts banging me on the floor. He nods and kisses me roughly. "I'll prove it by loving you all night right here" he moans. "You promise?" I ask quietly. "I promise you the world" he whispers into my ear before nibbling on my neck.

_**A month later...**_

"Chris, where are you?" I yell from the kitchen. "Bathroom" he yells as I walk into the hallway. I hear a flushing noise while I tie my shoes in the bedroom. "Beautiful, where are you going?" he asks while walking out the bathroom in his boxers. "Just to get my stuff" I say as he whines and pouts. "Fine, take the truck but bring me some Gatorade from the store" he says as he hugs me.

I kiss his cheek and walk into the elevator. Once I'm driving, I stop and buy his stuff before heading to the orphanage. As I step out the truck thirty minutes later, Ben jumps into my arms excitedly.

I take him up to my old room and sit him on the bed while I pack the rest of my stuff. "Pwease stay. I be good too" he sniffs. "Ben, I'll come back and visit you everyday." I say as he crawls into my arms. "You promise?" he asks with his head in the crook of my neck. "I promise" I say before kissing his forehead.

He skips back to his room once I'm done. As I walk back into the townhouse with my box, I hear grunting and a flapping noise. Chris walks in the living room nude from the bedroom upstairs. "Miss me that much?" I ask with smirk before squatting down in front of the fridgerator to put his drinks in.

He grabs my face and releases his cream on my cheek. Next thing I know, I'm giving him a blowjob to relax him.

An hour later, I tell him I'm going to the library. I drive up to Donnie's library. He looks up excitedly at me when I walk in. "You came" he cheers with a big grin. "Of course I did. Now you said something about reading classes. Where do I sign up?" I ask as we sit a nearby table with a few childrens book and paper.

"Alright let's start off with writing first" He says as he pulls out a booklet. "What's that?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to write in cursive" he chirps.

Oh crap.

_**(Raph's POV) (8 months later)**_

I seriously cant believe that I'm crawling back to Zack. I mean when you make someone your ex, you usually dont come crawling back unless you fucked up with someone else right?

He's such a little shit sometimes. He thinks having sex means fuck me til I start punching the shit out of you. There's no pleasure with him, its all pain.

Just laying next to him right now makes me wanna kick him off the bed while he's sleep. If he calls me Raphie-poo one more time, Im gonna choke him til he's blue. His shaggy blonde hair was all in my mouth as he snuggles into my chest.

I gently climb out the bed and throw on my clothes. I can't do this with him anymore. I limp my way out the front door and walk five blocks to meet up with Casey at Shawn's Pub.

"So how'd it go?" he asks as I limp over to the booth he's sitting in. Thank god it wasnt one of those wooden bar stools or else I'd be crying right now. "I'm extremely sore, irritated and depressed. How do ya think it went?" I grumble before taking a shot.

"He was that aggressive with ya?" he asks with a raised ye ridge. "I hate that douche bag" I groan and crack my stiff neck. He sighs and shakes his head while taking a long sip of his beer. "Ya really need to make up with Mikey. Ya know he's marrying a criminal right?" he asks before burping. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I heard some thugs talking about it after I arrested them. His name is Chris Roberts. Rich, powerful and bi-polar according to them"he says.

"I... cant" I sigh before taking a sip of ice cold water. "Why not?" he asks. "First I lied to him then I broke his heart then I aint fight for him. He probably doesnt wanna see me anyway" I groan while taking a deep inhale and exhale.

I just realised something.

"Wait a minute, ya knew the whole time and ya didnt tell me last month?!" I growl at him. "He was posed' to tell ya about the prostitute thing not me" he says with his hands up in defense as I raise my fist. I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder.

"Give me the guy's address. I'm gonna take him back tomorrow night. Whether he likes it or not" I say while carrying his drunk ass to the car.

_**(Mikey's POV)**_

Eight month...

Eight months since the betrayal ...

Eight months since the passion ...

Eight months since the pain ...

Eight months since the sadness ...

Yet, I don't feel better. I feel like shit to be honest. I think love blinded loyalty when it comes to Chris.

Yes, I did agree to marry him but I DID NOT agree to be his human punching bag/sex toy.

"I'm going to work" he says before grabbing my bruised cheek. "Do not leave this house, understood?" he hisses. I nod instantly. I wince when he kisses me. "If I come back and you arent here, you will be punished severly" he growls before smacking my sore ass.

I whimper when he smacks it harder the second time. It burns so bad like I had a sunburn or someone lit me on fire. "Can ...?" I started to ask but shut my mouth once his eyes were on my trembling figure. He lays on top of me and kisses me passionately. "Just ask me" he whispers. "Can Donnie come over again?" I ask without looking in his eyes.

"Only Donnie. Nobody else" he says while grabbing my face to make me look at him. "If you're still in pain, go take that tylenol. If you are good today, we'll have another night like last night and this morning" he says before slidding into his work jacket.

I watch him put on his shoes and grab his suitcase. He wraps me in a blanket and kisses my bruise before handing me an ice pack for it." See you tonight, love" He says before walking over to the elevator. "Bye" I whisper as he steps in and the doors shut.

Once I hear the garage door open and close, I limp my way over to the big glass window and stare at the gray sky. It was pouring rain. I lay down on the carpet and watch the typical 10 am traffic. My phone rings next to the arm I'm laying on.

Unknown number.

I shrug and silence it. Ten seconds later, the doorbell rings. Does everybody wanna talk to me today?

I look out peckhole on the front door and see Donnie's grinning face. "Do you always wake up this early?" I groan as he skips in the living room. "Do you always answer the door naked? Nice ass by the way" he says before plopping onto the couch.

"Quit flirting with me or I'll tell on you" I playfully threaten. "Im not flirting" he giggles out. "I'm just playing around" he says with a playful smirk. "Donatello! Stop smirking at me or I'll squish you again" I say befor whacking that lustful look off his face with a pillow.

He tackles me to the floor and stares at me with wide intense eyes. "Donnie if you want a kiss, just ask"I tease. He smirks and rips my blanket from my arms. I rip his shirt off and bite him as he tries to pin me. He kicks his pants off as I roll on top of his slim figure.

We stare at eachother until he bites my bottom lip. He pulls me down for a passionate kiss. He tastes like a caramel frappe. I grope his crouch just to hear him moan for the first time. "Mikey, promise you wont tell" he whispers in my ear as I kiss his neck. I nod before letting him lead me to the guest bedroom.

We start kissing and grinding against eachother on the soft silk sheets. I slowly wrap his legs around my waist and slowly slide my member into him causing us to groan. I let him get used to the feeling since he mentioned I'm bigger than Leo. As much joy that brings to me, I dont wannt hurt him since this is his third time not topping.

I rest my head on his shoulder as he whimpers and pulls me close for comfort. I kiss him and thrust slowly working my way up to normal speed. He runs his fingers through my hair and grabs it. I grab his and yank his hair.

I lay half way behind him and hold his leg up with his hand on my face. I pull him into a kiss while pounding into him. Soon I feel pressure building up in my lower region so I speed up as he begs for more pleasure.

I release after he screams my name. I didnt even know he could be that loud. You learn something new everyday.

Afterwards, he cuddles up to me. "Our men are assholes" he mumbles. I just nod and kiss his cheek. He looks in my eyes as I sniff back some tears. "Talk to me" he says while hugging me. "Donnie, I miss him" I sniff before crying in the crook of his neck.

"Mikey, you shouldnt marry Chris if you still love Raph" he whispers while rubbing my back. "I know" I sigh while rubbing my eyes. He hands me a tissue as his phone starts vibrating. He grabs it while I cuddle up with a pillow. He sighs and start putting his clothes on. "Leo needs you?" I ask.

He nods and hugs me. "I'll come back tomorrow" he says with a soft smile. I let him out the front door before locking it and laying on the couch. I need a drink badly.

I get up to walk into the kitchen then my phone vibrates.

_Mike, be back Sunday night. Urgent business trip - Chris_

As soon as I reply to his message, the doorbell rings. I glance at the clock. It's like 5 in the afternoon. I put on a robe and tie it before unlocking the door. I nearly jump out my skin as I open to Raph's enraged face. "We need ta talk" he growls.

_**TBC **_


	5. Getting Back To Love

"How did you find this address?" I ask as he barges in uninvited. "My brother is a cop remember. Ya marrying a criminal, ya know that?" he asks while searching the rooms. "What are you talking about?" I ask as he stomps into the bathroom in the hall. "I thought ya wanted me" he says on his way upstairs. "I thought that same damn thing" I mumble under my breath as I hear a thud from behind me. "Heard that" he says.

I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom. He smacks my ass as I bend over to grab my hair brush. "Mikey, ya cant marry him" he pouts. "Why not?"

"I wont let ya"

I brush past him and his intoxicating body odor. "Raph, you cant stop me" I say on my way into the kitchen. He grabs my wrist and whips me around to face him. "I can and I will" he says with a sad yet determined look. "Why?" I ask as he pulls me closer to him. "Because I ... love ya" he says before pulling me into a kiss. I feel him pick me up and lay me down on something soft.

"I dont care what anybody says. Ya mine and I'm yours forever" he shrugs as I lift his shirt off his body. "How do I know you wont leave me again?" I ask as he kisses my neck. "I promise I wont" he whispers while staring at me. "Please dont ask me to marry you right now because I will seriously punch you in the throat" I say while covering my eyes with my hands.

He chuckles before kissing my jaw. "I'm not. Ya not legal yet but give me a year or two" he says with a smirk. I flick his neck. "Such a lovesick doofus" I mumble. "Aw ya didnt call me shitface" he whines. "Oh, so you like your nickname?" I ask with a smirk. "I hate the other one"he shudders. "But Raphie is better to say"I whine.

"Fine but ya the only one who can say it" he groans. "You're a shitfaced teddy bear"I say while hugging him. He bites my shoulder making me jump. "Ow Raph" I say while glacing at the reddened mark. "Oops" he shrugs with an evil smile then I smack his arm. He grabs it and kisses all the way up my arm til he gets to my neck.

"Now recite Shakespeare to me,Romeo" I demand. He snorts in amusement then shakes his head. "Not gonna happen" he says with folded arms. "Please" I beg with a pouty face. "Nah, I'm good" he says.

"Fine,I'll be mean to you forever"I say while grabbing a pop from the fridge. "Yeah yeah just dont move from that position"he moans. I roll my eyes and back into his hidden erection purposely. He groans before I turn around and kiss him.

"Stop fuckin teasin me" he growls playfully. "nah, I'm good, but sorry shitface" I purr before walking away. I started watching tv but I could hear him grumbling about me being a little shit so I chuck a shoe at his head.

He tackles me to the carpet. "Throwin shoes at me now?" he growls as I rest my leg on his ass. "Maybe" I shrug while avoiding his lustful gaze. "Maybe I wont take ya on this floor" he says with a big smirk.

"Maybe you should. I mean it's been a while since we've cuddled" I tease while rubbing his chest. "Maybe ya refresh my memory a bit" he smirks before sucking on my neck.

A little while later, I order pizza around ten o'clock. "So why do you think he's a criminal?" I ask while laying on his broad chest. "I read his criminal record" he shrugs while flipping channels before turning the tv off. I starts playing with his hand as he lays the remote on my back. "What does mine say?" I ask as I run my fingers through his hair. He shrugs and kisses my forehead. "You should smack Leo for me" I yawn. "Yeah, he needs to pull that stick out of his ass" he chuckles. I started laughing then covered my mouth quickly. I sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. "What the hell was that awful noise?" I ask in horror

He chuckles and kisses me.

"That was you laughing while sober"

"No it wasnt"

"Ya know it was kinda cute"

"Raphael! Take it back! Say it!"

"It's still cute"

I pout and look away from him as he caresses my face. He runs his thumb across my cheek with a smile. I notice him frown and look closer at my face. "Mikey, what is that?" he asks while touching my face. I push his hand away and jump on the bed. "N-nothing I swear" I chuckle nervously. He narrows his eyes and gets on the bed as I crawl back to the headboard with a pillow covering my face.

Then nothing.

I frown and move the pillow away to see that he's gone. Next thing I know, cold water hits my face. I shudder and glare at him. He wipes my face with a towel and growls when he removes it. "Mikey, please tell me he didn't do that" he groans before kissing the bruise softly. "Not on purpose. H-he got upset because he didn't know where I was" I sniff. "That's it. I'm gonna kill him" He growls before looking at me. " I knew I shouldnt have left ya. Babe I'm really sorry" he whispers as I cry in his arms.

"I j-just missed you so much" I whisper as he kisses me and holds me close to his chest. "Where is he right now?" he asks after kissing my cheek again. "He never tells me. He just threatens to do more damage to me if I leave" I shrug. "Well, I'm staying until he comes back" he reassured me. "You sure?" I ask as he pays for the pizza. He nods while taking a bite of pizza. I clear my throat to gain his attention. He looks at me with a mouth full of pizza. I strip down and throw my shorts at his feet.

"You promise to love me forever right?" I ask while twisting my foot around on the ground cutely. He swallows hard and nods. "Then come here and prove it" I whisper seductively. He tackles me in a kiss and makes love to me right there on the couch.


	6. Lunch date with Raph and Ben

(_**Raph's POV) (11 AM)**_

"Raphie!"

I open one eye and look at the annoying person who's calling me. "He's not here right now. Take a message" I mumble out. I hear him smack his lips and stomp away.

He then jumps on top of me just to shake me awake. "Wake up" he growls. I grab him and use him as a pillow. "Raph" he whines in my ear like a little kid.

I sigh in defeat and look at him. "Did ya need something?" I ask sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm in need of a driver to the hospital because I'm bleeding" he shouts. "Where at?" I ask while sitting up in the bed. "My arm" he pouts. "what did you do?" I ask while glancing at his bleeding arm. He shrugs as I yank him into the bathroom.

He whimpers as I gently rinse his arm in the sink. "Raph that kinda hurts" he whines with his head on my chest. I pat his arm dry and wrap it up with gauze tight. "Better?" I ask as he frowns and pokes it. "We should go to the movies" he says as I wash my face next to him. "It's too early"

"Ok, the mall?"

"Too early"

"The orphanage?"

I look at his pouty face and big innocent blue eyes then sigh in defeat. "Fine" I groan. He throws on some clean clothes and hands me some of Chris'. "Why can't ya drive anyway?" I ask as we walk to my car. "No license... duh" he says with an eye roll. I bite his neck in the car before driving down the street.

"Stupid shitface" he mumbles before getting out the car. A kid was sitting in the doorway behind the screen door. He has brown hair,green eyes and looks to be about five maybe four-year old.

He was drawing when I opened the door. "Hi mister" he chirps with a smile so big his dimples were showing. "Ben, what are you doing exactly?" Mikey asks with his hands on his hips. Ben walks to the front desk and puts crayons on it then runs over to Mikey. He hands Mikey a picture and jumps in his arms.

"Aw did you make me a present?" Mikey asks . The kid nods and hugs his neck. "I thought I told you to stay in bed, young man" Ms. Samuel's sighs on her way in the lobby. "I don wanna. I not sicky" he pouts. We smirk and try not to laugh.

She sighs and gives him his cough medicine before we take him outside. We sat on the stairs so Mikey could tie his shoes then we walk to the park around the corner.

"Go play Ben" Mikey says as he puts him down on the sand. Ben runs and climbs up the stairs while we sit on the bench. "So he's special to ya?" I ask. "He always climbs into my bed at night when its raining and snuggles up to me" Mikey sighs.

Ben waves at us. We wave back as he giggles. "He came to the orphanage when he was barely old enough to talk and I was announced his official caretaker since he would fuss in anybody elses arms except mine" he continues after waving back. I just snort in amusement.

"So he's like ya son?" I ask with a smirk. He nods. "If ya want me to, I could adopt him for ya" I shrug. He looks at me with a shocked expression. "Raph, I-I don't know" he says before i hug him. "Say please" I whisper in his ear.

He groans and lays his head in the crook of my neck. I couldn't stop laughing. Ben runs over to us and pats my arm. "I want huggie too" he pouts. Mikey grabs his little body and hugs him.

"I got a owie yesterday" he says while showing us a green band-aid on his elbow. "I'm hungry" he whines along with Mikey mocking him. Luckily, there was a kids restaurant across the street. I sat outside while they got their food to go.

"My nuggets! You can't have none" Ben giggles as they come out the restaurant. Mikey bites a chicken nugget and rolls his eyes. "Ben, I thought you were gonna share your apple slices with me" Mikey pouts playfully. Ben hands him an apple slice and giggles.

"Tired?" I ask as Ben finishes his food and rubs his eye. He yawns and nods before crawling into my arms as we walk into the orphanage. Once we got inside, Mikey led me to Ben's room. A colorful broom closet with pictures on the wall. I hand him to Mikey and watch them from the doorway.

"I'll be back tomorrow, ok?" Mikey whispers as he lays Ben down and covers him up with a blue blanket. Ben nods and hugs him tight before going back to sleep. We gently close the door and head downstairs. "Raph, you should carry me" Mikey whines as we get in the car.

"Babe, go to sleep" I chuckle as we passed the grocery store. "Raphie, hurry up. I have to pee" he groans. I pull into the garage and let him out the car. He unlocks the door in a hurry as we get out the elevator. I frown and grab his shoulder as he opens the door. "What's the matter?" he asks with a worried look.

"We left the lights on when we left" I whisper before pushing him behind me. He locks onto my hand as we slowly walk in. A lamp clicks on.

In the swivel chair, a guy around twenty-five sat there with blood-shot hazel eyes and tan skin. His arms were muscular and he had a black whip in his lap. He wore blue basketball shorts that stop under his knee caps.

"Where is he?"


	7. Crazy In Love

_**This story will updated every 2 weeks. Sorry , this chapter is short. Please keep reviewing. I know its seem really boring but trust me its getting to the best part. Please stick around and tell me how im doing and also let me know what you think. **_

_**So... how do you guys feel about ... gender bent tmnt?**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT~Nana **_

* * *

_**(Mikey's POV) **_

Oh shit !

He said Sunday. Liar, today is Friday. "So this is Chris?" Raph asks. Chris nods with narrow eyes. "You must the famous Raphael. I've heard about you, Nightwatcher" Chris says with a snort of amusement. Raph pushes me over to the kitchen before pulling his heavy jacket off. "There you are, Mikey. I was wondering where you were." Chris says with clenched teeth. You could feel the anger and betrayal in his body language.

"He was with me"Raph interrups quickly as I chuckle nervously. "Thanks for returning him. You can go now. We have something rather private to discuss"Chris snarls before yanking me into a wall. I cry out in pain as my back punches the wall. The pressure of his huge body disappears but my heart is still pounding in my chest so loud, I can hear it in my ears.

I open my eyes and look around the suddenly quiet condo. Chris was on the ground unconscious with little wisps of smoke coming out his back. Raph leans against the wall cracking his back next to me.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I ask while nudging Chris with my foot. "Well Case did get me a taser for my birthday last year" he shrugs with a smirk.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "You can be such a child at times" I groan. Before I knew what was happening, Chris had grabbed my ankle, yanked me down to the floor and began choking me.

"If I can't have you then he can't have you either" he growls. Raph sneaks up from behind but Chris punches him directly in the face.

He points a gun at me as Raph stands back up and stomps over. "You move and this beauty here gets a gunshot to his stomach" Chris growls. I squirm around and claw at his face as he squeezes my neck. "Shoot me" Raph demands with his hands in the air. "Right after I get rid of your japanese employer and this gorgeous princess here" he hisses before cocking the gun . I immediately squeeze my eyes shut.

_**BOOM **_

I felt wet so I open my eyes as my ears began ringing. I cautiously touch my shoulder then look at my hand. It was wet also then like a train crashing into another, the stinging pain hit all at once.

Chris drops the gun and stares at me with shock written all over his face as I clench my teeth in pain. "Mikey, I..."

"You fucking shot me" I hiss while holding my shoulder. He backs up as I pick up the gun. Raph goes to grab it but I pull away from him and walk towards Chris full of anger.

"I've put up with you since I was twelve fucking years old and this is how you treat me. This is the so-called proof that you truly love me" I shout as he backs up against the huge glass wall. I bravely step into his personal space and hold the gun against his stomach.

"Take a good look at my face because it's the LAST thing you'll see before meeting Satan in hell" I growl before putting my finger on the trigger and then I pull it.

_**BOOM**_

The wall shatters as his bleeding body hits it along with the bullet and I watch his body fall eight stories below to the dark sidewalk in the midnight lighting of our beautiful city. A tear (a heartless one at that) falls down my cheek as I pass out in Raph's arms.

* * *

I wake up dizzy in a bright white room. The constant beeping in my ears is giving me a damn headache but I think I'll get over it. Scratch that. It's giving me a fucking migraine along with the lighting in this boring room.

After the dizziness fades away, I look around the room. An IV is hooked up to my arm and a vase of sunflowers are on the nightstand next to me. I shrug it off and keep observing my surroundings.

There's a glass of water on the nightstand along with some pills...

A half eaten turkey sandwich with mustard,lettuce and tomatoes...

Raph crying while holding my hand...

A nurse taking my blood pressure and then leaving...

Wait a minute...

"Raph" I croak out while tapping his hand gently. He sniffs and looks up at me. He just looks so tired as I let him climb in next to me and kiss my forehead. "How ya feelin?" he whispers as I wipe his tears away. "A little dizzy but I'll be fine" I groan out. "How long?" he asks as I kiss his forehead. "How long what?" I ask as he holds my hand.

"How long have you been doing stuff like that?"he asks with a pleading look. "Ten years" I shrug innocently. He sighs and lays his head on my chest. "I got a lil surprise for ya" he mumbles into my neck. I watch him get up, walk outside the room and let a little person run in. "Ben?" I croak in surprise as he climbs into my arms with a big smile. "Guess what?" he chirps pratically bouncing on the bed. He hands me a super hero picture that's colored in perfectly.

Especially his gray shoes and bright blue cape. PAUSE... how the hell did I know it was blue?

"They gave ya some weird shit that helps ya see colors" Raph smirks as Ben yawns in my lap. I rock him until I can hear his soft snoring. As soon as I look up, Raph's lips are softly pressed against mine. Casey walks in almost looking insanely happy about something. "Guess who just got a hot nurses' phone number? This guy" he exclaims with joy. I shush him while Raph just face palms. "Sorry" he whispers as he notices Ben's asleep figure. Donnie walks in with a thankful smile. He walks over and leans on Raph. "How are you feeling?" he whispers. I sigh happily when I look at Raph. "Like a a boulder has been lifted off my shoulders" I say as Raph locks our hands together.

Hopefully, I can go to sleep so I wont have to listen to the doctor talk my ear off about meds and check ups.


End file.
